1. Field
The present invention is related to the field of video processing, and more specifically, to the method and apparatus of video bit stream extension to aid in subsequent video processing.
2. Related Art
Currently, the motion picture and television industries utilize various video processing methods and apparatus to create special effects to captured video. Typically, video images are captured by some type of a video capture device, and recorded on a storage device. One or more video sequences from one or more video sources, such as a storage device, may be analyzed to collect information regarding each video sequence. The collected information is then utilized to manipulate the video sequence through, for example, some type of computer system, to create special effects. For example, video sequences from two different sources may be merged by video compositing to create special effects. In order to perform video compositing, information regarding each video sequence may be useful.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and apparatus to generate an extended video bit stream for a video sequence. The desired extended video bit stream would contain non-visual information useful in several applications including but not limited to motion picture and television special effects, post processing, video editing and video library management.